The Pain
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: Her one true love moves on. Plese r/r
1. Default Chapter

The pain  
  
  
I don't own any of the charecters.   
Enjoy Please r/r  
  
  
  
All her life consisted of was him, Gambit. Silently she cried. He was gone, he had moved on. "It's all my fault" Rouge said aloud. She looked out the window and saw them. 'Them' she cursed that word. But it wasn't her fault. 'I need to get out of here' she thought. She grabbed her suitcase and began fill it. Her door was cracked open just enough that someone could see in, but not what she was doing. She heard a knock on the door. She reconized the knock. It was Logan.   
"Come in" she said, her voice cracking. When Logan open the door, he gasped.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, concerned.  
"I'm sorry, Logan, ah just gotta get out of here. Ah can't take it anymore." Rouge said, bursting into tears.Logan crossed the room and took her into his arms.  
"I understand" he said, he didn't blame her, but it would hurt him seeing her go.  
"Thank you" came Rouge's muffled answer. After a few minutes he let her go. She wiped her eye's.  
"Just keep in touch"he said. The closest X-men to him was Rouge. They had been though alot together and he wold miss. He hoped for the best, and that she would come back.  
"Ah promise ah will" she said, putting on her coat.  
"Here take these. Remember me by them." Logan said, taking off his dogtags.  
'Ah can't take em" Rouge said.'I won't be gone that long' she thought.  
"Yes, you can." he said, putting them in her gloved hand. She hugged him once again. She grabbed her car key's and suitcase and headed out the door. Logan went with her.  
Gambit saw Rouge and Logan walk out of the mansion. He notice Rouge was carrying a suitcase with her. 'What are they doing?' he thought. He watched as Rouge threw the suitcase in the car. She hugged Logan and she climbed into the car and drive away.  
'How could he do this to me?' she thought as she drove away. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain chapter 2  
  
WWLO: Rogue left the mansion because Remy got a new girlfriend and being an ass, only Logan knows.   
  
Disclaimer: i only own the ideas and Angelique, Adam and Anna, but nothing else  
  
Logan's POV  
  
Watching Marie leave I shook my head. 'Cajain got alot of nerve' I thought, walking back into the mansion. Inside the mansion, Alexa "Angelique" Hope, who everyone called Angel, came up to me.   
"Where's Marie?" she asked, walking beside me, her and Marie were best friends, sisters in crime, both powerful and dangerous, I knew I could trust her with this.  
"She left, because of Cajain" I said. She nodded.  
"Should we tell Xavier?" Angel asked, pushing her long black hair, out of her bright blue eyes.  
"He'll find out sooner or later, you follow Marie and I'll tell the professor" I said.  
"OK" she said, giving me a quick kiss and heading out the door.  
  
A few minutes  
  
The professor gathered everyone in the room nearest to Cerebro.  
"X-men, I thought you might want to know that *pause,sigh* Rogue left just a moment ago. I'm not sure if she's going to come back" Xavier said.  
"What?" everyone, but I said.  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
"She said she had to leave" I said, lying, throwing Remy a dirty look, the bitch, Cathy wasn't with him. I noticed when we went to the car she wasn't there also.  
I stompped out of the room, walking down the hall my cell phone rang.  
"Hello" I said, knowing it was Angelique.  
"I'm on her trail" was all she said, greeting me.   
"K, keep following her" I said.  
"No duh, ok........" she started. Then I heard her scream and yell at someone.  
"Angel! Angel!" I yelled in the phone, the phone lost connection.  
"SHIT!" I yelled aloud. I called to the professor.  
"I'm leaving, they're in trouble" I yelled, running outside, taking a car I followed Angel's scent. At an open feild I saw Angelique's and Rogue's car on the side of the road. Angel's was smashed, then I noticed she was still inside, still alive, I didn't doubt that she was dead, it took alot more to kill her. Letting my claws slide out, I cut the driver's seat door open, I pulled Angelique out. She coughed, blood seeped out of her mouth.  
"Angel, are you ok?" I asked. She coughed out more blood and waited a minute before she spoke.  
"Been better" she said. I looked down at her, she still looked beautiful dispite all the blood, remembered when I first saw her. She was a 5,016 year old punk who always put others first, and she still does. I held her in my arms  
"Come on, we have to find her" Angel said. I nodded, she backed away from me, black smoke surrounding her, she turned into a wolf, howling she ran into the field, with me on her heals. We stopped to find a log cabin, hidden deep in the woods.  
"She's in there" Angelique said,turning back into her normal self, she took out a rifle and a jeweled sword.   
"When we go in get her, I'll take care of whoever did this and if I don't find anyone I'll come back" she said.  
"Angel, I just want you to know that I love you, and in case we never see each other again, that I love you, and always will" I said. She looked up at me, she leaned forward and we kissed.  
"I love you, too" she said, then we smiled, frowned and we went inside. Angel and I've been through alot of stuff together and no matter how many times I told her I loved her, she would never say I love you back. But now she did, she must know something that I don't. I found Rogue in an abanded bed room, unconscios. Picking her up I quickly got out of the house. Then I waited for Angelique, a few minuted later she came out.  
"I know who did this but there was more than one person, whoever they were wanted us to find her,*her eyes went huge* go, get out, they're here, please go" she said. I looked at her one last time and left. I drove as fast ad I could back to the mansion.  
  
At the mansion  
  
Kicking down the door, I went in. Jean, Cajian and Ororo came out.   
"Hank, get her to the medical room now" I yelled, he took Marie from my arms and rushed her out of the room.  
"Where's Angelique?" Ororo asked.  
" I don't know, when we were going to leave the people who did this to Marie were coming, she told me to leave so I did" I said, worring about Angel.  
  
About 5 hours later  
11:30 pm  
  
I sat in my room, unable to sleep, worrying about Marie and Angel, who hasn't returned. Then Angel appeared in frount of me,covered in blood. She'd been shot in the heart at least 3 times. I cought her just as she began to fall to the ground. I ran to the medical room, Hank was still there, watching Rouge.  
"My lord, what happened to her?" he asked.  
"Long story" she whispered, opening her eyes. Terrorfiy Hank.  
"I'm Ok, just let me rest" Angel said, I set her down on another bed. I pulled up a chair beside her bed, a few minuted later Hank left and Remy came in. I wanted to kill him this was all his fault.  
" Get out of here on" I growled.  
"Don't have to" he said, challaging me.  
"This isn't the time, set foot in here again, I swear I'll cut you up into 6,000 pieces" I said. He glared at me and left.  
"Don't need to be so mean, this was my fault as much as his" Angel said. I snorted.  
"How do you figure?" I asked.  
"When my parents were murdered over 5,000 years ago, I went crazy, I became immortal by evil and was friends with the Seatans, they are big lizard-like deamons who control the elements, that's how I'm living now, but I'm good. Anyways Adam (best guy friend), Anna( her sister) and I, we were given a chance to become good, and we took it, Krishna told us to kill all the Seatan's, but some got away. They want me to join them again, I said no. They hurt Marie to get to Adam, Anna and I and Remy's dear Cathy is one,but don't worry Cathy and the other's are dead." Angel said, glancing at Marie.  
"Do you want me to tell Xavierr?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I want to rest" she said. I kissed her lightly on the lips and left, Remy walked in, but I wasn't going to hurt him now I had other things to do.  
  
Remy's POV  
  
After Logan left I went in to the room. Angel called to me.  
"What is it 'chere'" I asked.  
"Cathy was a demon, she hurt Marie and I know she's dead. I'm not sure if Marie will forgive you but I'll heal her and then you can talk to her" she said, getting up and going over to Rogue, who lay motionless on the bed across from her. Angel held her hands over Marie, then her hands began to glow a soft white, Marie opened her eye's.   
"Hey, gurl, sorry but I gotta lay down" Angel said, walking out of the room, "I'll be back in the morning" she called over her shoulder.  
"Chere' I have to talk to you" I said. Marie looked up at me with pain-filled eye's.  
"Go away, don't talk to me" she said, coldly.  
  
Remy's POV  
  
  
"Go away, Ah don't want to talk to you" Marie said coldy, turning away from me. Logan came back into the room, looking pissed and tierd.   
"I told you stay out" he grumbled, going to Marie's side, he held her hands.  
"Logan, let me say what ah gotta say and than you can come back, k?" Rogue asked.  
"Ok" he grumbled, leaving the room.  
"Let me get this throught ya thick ass skull *she pause, holding her head and glared at me* let meh be, ok you lost the only trust in me tha moment ya started datin' da bitch, just cuz ah can't give ya what ya want" she said, even colder than before.  
"Ok, for starters da bitch is dead, Angel got a hold of her. For two I neva cared if ah could touch ya or not, and it neva mattered either" I said, sighing.  
"Listen sugah, ah'm sorry but this is all ah can be is just me, ah can't help it,ya know that right......" she started, I cut her off.  
"Listen, ah so sorry for what ah've done, and ah'm wounderin if you'd ever forgive me, you don't have too but......" I drawled.  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
Ah couldn't believe he was asking meh this, he almost got me killed. ALMOST another part of me said. But should I? this is all his fault!  
Should I?  
  
to be continued   
  
HA HA HA HA   
  
Next part: Forgiven????  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
